villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Snively Robotnik
Snively Robotnik is the cowardly nephew of Dr. Robotnik from "Sonic the Hedgehog" cartoon series. He is a secondary player in the Non Disney Villains Tournament. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Part Two An Uncle's Admirer Snively plays a secondary role in the events of the second war, usually helping his uncle, Dr. Robotnik, on several occassions. When his uncle finishes a secret project, a villain prison, intend upon imprisoning dangerous criminals and thugs, by Kent Mansley's orders, Snively admires of his hard work. Exiled After the leadership of Ruber's alliance is usurped by other powerfull beings, including Fire Lord Ozai and Princess Azula, Snively, along with the rest of the council, keeps his previous position. However, when Azula gets paranoid, after Ozai's death, she banishes the entire council of Ruber, from her kingdom. Despite being exiled, Dr. Robotnik and Snively are still in charge of the villain-prison. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three A Prisoner's Escape Between the events of both parts of the war, Dr. Robotnik had apprehended Zartan, the leader of the Dreadnoks, and imprisoned him in the villain-prison. In the present time, Cobra Commander breaks through the defenses of the prison, while Robotnik and Snively look in shock. Despite Professor Dementor's assistance, Cobra Commander manages to escape, along with Zartan, much to Robotnik's frustration. Non Disney Villains Tournament Taking the Technodrome Snively is witness to most of Dr. Robotnik's schemes, including the rebuilding of Zygon and El Supremo. He also does not take kindly to Robotnik's constantly mocking him. When Robotnik launches his assault upon the Technodrome, Snively controls Metal Sonic from afar. Metal Sonic finishes off several of the Shredder's Foot Clan robots, even taking out Bebop, one of the Shredder's top lieutenants. The assault ends up as a resounding success. Transforming Threats Robotnik is forced to put Snively in charge while he takes care of some threats from the frontier. Snively actually demonstrates some foresight, noticing a power-hungry Megatron ready to steal some of Robotnik's technology. Snively is thus able to gain an advantage in the succeeding brawl. Using his Robotnik mech, he manages to force Megatron to drop one of his swords. Snively takes to the air in an attempt to increase his advantage, only for Megatron to kick him into a bridge. Unfazed, Snively uses some air-to-surface missiles to stun Megatron. The two fighters end up at a standstill after the two fire their weapons directly at each other simultaneously. Snively tries to fire one last shot, only for Megatron to get the draw. With one last shot, Megatron destroys Snively's mech, leaving the minion writhing at his feet. Getting Back Snively survives the attack, only for Robotnik to significantly chastise him for his failure. Snively gets a brief shot in at his boss when Discord appears in the lair and begins transforming Robotnik into a cadre of animals; throughout the "battle," Snively gets in a good laugh. This joy is short-lived. Nonetheless, Snively and his uncle briefly manage to cooperate in taking down Sharptooth. During the fight, Snively hits the dinosaur with a cannon, stunning the creature long enough for Robotnik to kill it. This all fits into Snively's plan; in secret, he has allied with Dolf and is scheming to take over Robotopolis. To seal his uncle's fate, Snively makes a deal with Mok, who promptly takes down Robotnik and his doomsday machine. Snively takes control, revealing a secret ally. Conqueror Snively has Mok bind Robotnik's soul to a robotic body that he himself designed. Snively then forces Robotnik, whom he now calls Eggman, to do his bidding. Dolf and his allies, chiefly Blackwolf, begin scheming to take over America; Snively is tasked with eliminating Zero. Cartoon Villains War Worst Villains Tournament Ever Worst Hero And Villain War Ever Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Ruber's Alliance Category:Kent Mansley's Alliance Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Dr. Robotnik's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Sonic Villains Category:Dr. Robotnik's Alliance in T.v Shows Villains Category:1993 introductions Category:Dr Robotnik and Drakken Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Robotnik and Mojo Jojo Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Dr Robotnik Alliance in T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Dr Robotnik and Drakken Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Worst Villain Tournament Ever Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Dolf Alliance in Non Disney Villains Tournament Category:Mok's Alliance in Non Disney Villains Tournament Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Villains war Category:Dr. Robotnik's Alliance in Villains War Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:The Shredder's Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Dr. Robotnik's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Charlie Adler Category:Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Dr.Eggman's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Villains Battles Category:Koopalliance in WVTE Category:Worst hero and villain tournament ever